1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to condensate collecting receptacles for dehumidifiers and the like and, more particularly, to an adjustable mounting for the receptacle which interrupts operation of the dehumidifier when the condensate has accumulated to a predetermined level in the receptacle.
2. Background Art
Dehumidifiers, or other apparatus that gradually develop a condensate during operation, frequently are provided with a removable receptacle for collecting liquid discharge. These receptacles are typically mounted so that they reorient in response to a buildup of liquid to cause actuation of a switch, which interrupts the operation of the dehumidifier until the receptacle is removed or emptied.
A structure that is exemplary of the state of the prior art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,311, to Sisk Jr. In Sisk Jr., spaced mounting brackets are carried rigidly in cantilever fashion by a vertical wall of a dehumidifier and bear beneath a peripheral rim associated with the upper portion of the receptacle.
A bowed leaf spring overlies a depressible button for a shut-off switch on the dehumidifier wall. The spring is attached to the wall at only one end and preloaded so that the free end of the spring is pressed frictionally against the vertical wall of the dehumidifier. The weight of the condensate accumulating receptacle as it fills compresses the spring toward the dehumidifier and causes the free end of the spring to slide along the wall of the dehumidifier, flattening the bow in the spring and effecting contact with the switch button. At a predetermined weight, which can be related to a desired liquid level in the receptacle, the operation of the dehumidifier is interrupted.
The Sisk, Jr. structure has several drawbacks in terms of its receptacle mounting and switch actuation. As far as the mounting is concerned, the user works essentially blindly in situating the brackets beneath the receptacle rim. This is because the view is obstructed by the overhanging portion of the dehumidifier which delivers the condensate to the receptacle. The user is unable to ascertain with certainty whether or not the receptacle is properly positioned.
In the event that the receptacle is improperly seated, the wall of the receptacle attacks the leaf spring at an angle that varies the force required to collapse it against the control switch. The receptacle might also dislodge from the brackets as the weight of accumulated liquid increases. The potential damage and inconvenience from the spillage is apparent.
The principal drawback with the switch actuation mechanism is that the water level at which shut-off occurs may vary considerably over time for a given spring setting. The free end of the spring bearing on the dehumidifier wall tends, after repeated fillings, to score the wall. As a result, the coefficient of friction varies and thereby changes the force required to bring the spring into engagement with the switch. The result is that the liquid level at which shut-off occurs may become unpredictable.
Another drawback with the Sisk, Jr. switching structure is that the dehumidifier will operate without the receptacle in place. This is typical of a structure that requires pivoting of the receptacle towards a depressible switch button on the dehumidifier to effect shut-off. The potential for inadvertently failing to install the receptacle and causing a discharge of condensate onto the floor or other supporting surface arises.